Sweet Pandemonium
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: When you were little, you loved butterfly wings. Ville Valo/John Morrison. HIM fiction.
1. 1

**This fic was written because of mah Ville muse, who is now very over the rainbow, O_O. Yesh, I know, **_**OVER THE RAINBOW**_**. Mah supposedly-angsty Ville muse. -_- I'm using Dani and Matt as an angst muses right now. But they all found love. BAD.**

**Dani: **_**love**_**. It can turn a man crazy.**

**Oh, this is for KitKat, **_**Hardly Here**_**, who owns mah Ville muse's other half, John Morrison. YESH. I am pairing Ville Valo with JOHN MORRISON, XD. And it's gonna be Phantom of the Opera-sy…this is gonna be awesome. The song is **_**"Sweet Pandemonium"**_** by HIM BTW. XD!**

* * *

Sweet Pandemonium  
Rated: +18 – disturbance; horror  
Summary: When you were little, you loved butterfly wings. Ville Valo/John Morrison.  
Genre: Romance/Drama

* * *

"Bambi, if you value your brain, don't do anything stupid."

Dani Filth turned his back onto Bam's as Matt snickered at him. "Bam, don't get on Dani's nerves in the morning. He'll eat us all."

Dani stuck out his tongue. "I'm not in the mood for anyone's shit."

"You never are." Jeff chipped in.

Dani stared at Jeff, trying not to bash his head in. Jeff, with his purple dress and his hot pink heels, walking around with this crew. Dani was in black clothing and Matt was in his black pants and a navy hockey shirt. Bam was in black pants and a maroon sweater with a motorcycle jacket over it. In other words, Jeff stuck out in the group. "Yes, yes, I never am." Dani said, sighing.

Matt smirked as he kissed onto Dani's forehead. "You're still adorable."

"I think I'm gonna puke." Bam said, running his hand through his hair. "Dude, I have Math first period. That's horrible enough and now, you two are making out in front of me? That's not right."

"…you got a lot of courage saying that." Dani stared.

"Oh no…"

Bam ran off, Dani following him as Matt leaned his back towards the locker and Jeff let out a chorus of giggles. "…Matty, I'm gonna meet up with Phil, okay?" Jeff scanned the hallways for his best friend practically since birth.

Matt nodded. "I'm gonna go look for Adam."

Both of them split.

While Bam ran from Dani, he bumped into Ville, the last member of their "crew" and every book and paper in his arms were on the floor, as Ville fell down. Dani stopped by then, crossing his arms. "Great, Valo. At least you're useful for something."

Ville grabbed onto the papers of the script of the play he hoped he'd get a chance to do. Bam grabbed onto one of the papers. "Seriously, Ville, Phantom of the Opera? What you gonna audition for? Christine?"

Ville glared at him and grabbed the paper, standing up from his position.

Dani smirked, taking off the pink bow off his hair and turning towards Ville, wrapping his hair around the pinkish object. "There. Ready for the part."

Ville glared at Dani who simply glared back.

"Oh, is this a game?" Bam cut in. "I wanna be a part of it!"

"No game." Dani slapped a hand onto Ville's back. "…if you want a dress, I got that, too. I can steal it from Jeff's locker. The chick changes his clothing at least five times a day. I won't believe it."

"…Dani…" Matt walked up to Dani, along with Adam, while Dani sighed.

"I just don't like Jeffy, baby!"

"…Jeffy?" Bam snickered. "He calls him Jeffy…"

Dani grabbed onto Bam's collar and pushed him towards the lockers. "You are an unwise man…"

"Dani's in one of his moods, Bambi. You're gonna get slaughtered." Ville grinned, bowing down, "and thank you."

"…VILLE! MATT! ADAM! SOMEONE SAVE ME-!"

Dani reached into his pocket for the instrument that he was looking for, grinning when he found the black object and he opened it, the lid falling onto the floor.

Dani grinned.

* * *

"_OH MY GOD!!!!"_

Matt burst out laughing at the sight of Bam walking towards their table and who had '_Dani Filth'_ smeared all over his face with hot pink lipstick. Bam sat down, sighing. "Look at what your boyfriend did to me?!"

"…he fixed your face. I get that you're thankful." Matt said, chuckling under his breath.

Bam looked down at his food, picking it with a spoon. God, he wasn't eating anything _that_ indigestible. Dani walked over towards them, grinning and pulling out the lipstick from his pocket. "It kills, doesn't it?"

"Yes." Bam sighed.

Jeff bounced over towards their table with Phil on their hand. Phil sat down beside Bam and stared at him. "I'm not kissing that face."

Jeff let out a soft laugh. "That shade doesn't even work on him."

Dani stared at Jeff, glaring at him.

"Dani…" Matt started, sighing. "Resist."

Jeff giggled before embracing Dani. "See? Like this…"

Dani's eyes snapped open and wide. "Let go of me!"

Bam laughed. "Let go of him, Jeff, before he melts. The little…" he shook his head, 'Ville doing the audition thing?"

"Yeah. He said he'd head over—"

Dani let out a smirk before he grabbed onto Bam's collar and pulled him over, smearing the cold soup onto Bam's shirt as he whispered his master plan to him. "Uh huh…oh…yeah…_yes_…" Dani pulled away with that playful smirk on his face. Bam shook his head. "That plan is brilliant…I swear, if you weren't so scary and if Matt wouldn't have slain me…I would've kissed you right then."

Dani shook his head. "I can do better than you. And I have."

"HEY!"

Matt laughed before he gave Dani a quick kiss, causing Bam to shriek and Jeff to laugh at Bam's facial expression.

* * *

Ville was backstage, trying to calm down his nerves when Bam came from the back and embraced him, causing him to shriek.

Dani laughed. "We just came to wish you good luck." Dani smiled.

Jeff and Matt were behind Dani, as Ville raised his eyebrow. "You don't give a shit about anyone…what's the deal?"

"No deal." Dani said, shrugging his shoulders.

Ville stared at him. "I'm keeping an eye on you, Filth."

Dani gave the fakest pout as he embraced Matt, Matt's hands going around Dani's short silhouette. "Whatever do you mean?"

Dani looked over at Ville's dresser. "What's this?"

"Wow." Ville replied dryly. "Dani, that's a bottle of orange juice. You know that very well…"

Dani grabbed onto it to take a sip when Ville shook his head. "You don't wanna do that. That's been there for weeks."

"And you tell him?!" Bam exclaimed, extending his arms so that the bottle was knocked towards Ville's figure, the content splashing onto Ville's body as he jumped up after the splash hit him.

"Oh shit! I smell-!"

Dani laughed. "If you want, Jeff can lend you a dress."

"You-!"

Dani grinned. "_What_?" Dani pouted his pout again and Ville stared down at his clothing before sighing and nodding his head. As Jeff directed him to his locker, Dani walked towards the stage. "Um…Ville had a bit of an accident so he's gonna go change his clothes."

Bam laughed. "That sounded like he just peed himself."

Dani pushed Bam off as he walked towards the teacher, batting his eyelashes and even doing the innocent gesture, Bam noticed how scary he continued to look. "He's gonna play Christine for you."

Bam burst out laughing at that point while Matt stood beside him, shaking his head and grinning. "Dani. Dani. Dani."

Dani stared up at Matt. "What?" Dani asked innocently.

"That act is so last season." Matt laughed, as Dani ran up to the stage, bouncing on top of Matt from an incredibly height. Matt continued to laugh as he put Dani done, kissing him quickly while Bam cringed and Matt stared back at the skateboarder. "Isn't he adorable?"

"…Oh no! I don't think Matt can see anymore!" Bam exclaimed, as Dani stared at him.

"I got the eyeshadow too."

"Oh no."

Bam ran and Dani ran after him while Matt just shook his head. "He never learns, does he?"

* * *

Ville walked towards the stage into one of Jeff's sequined black dresses. At least it was black. Dani contained himself from laughing as he sat down beside Matt and Bam stood up to rub his eyes while Jeff giggled as he walked towards them. "He didn't like anything I have, Matty."

"In other words," Bam snickered. "It's either this or the electric pink corset dress."

Jeff nodded his head. "And he wasn't gonna wear that!"

"So you're filling in for the role of Christine…" the teacher told Ville whose eyes widened as he stared at Dani who waved 'innocently' at him.

Ville shot him a very 'I'm gonna kill you later on' look.

* * *

"At least you got the part!"

Jeff, Phil and Ville walked towards Ville's house while Ville just shook his head. "It was humiliating…"

"You're the only one that could sing." Phil giggled. "The rest all sound like they're dying or choking onto—"

"Phil. We know what you were gonna say and we'd like to keep this conversation PG." Jeff stared at him while they both burst out laughing. "Besides, Ville, you like men…so…I'm guessing that your leading male would be awesome for you…who's your leading male, Ville?! TELL US!"

Ville just blinked before shaking his head. "Erik or…?"

"Yes. _Erik_." Jeff bounced, grinning at him.

"…um…that would be Bam."

Jeff squealed. "Oh my God! That's just perfect!"

Ville looked down, 'he's my friend and nothing more, you do realize that, right?" Ville put a hand on his hip.

"…yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Phil said dryly.

"Why'd Bam audition anyways?"

"It was just as a joke. But he's better than the rest so…he got the part." Ville laughed. "At least I can laugh about that. His face was priceless when they told him that he got the part."

"I can imagine!"

"See ya!"

"See ya!"

* * *

The CD hit the wall vigorously.

Shit music that would not let him go to sleep.

Ville rolled onto his stomach, pressing his head onto his pillow and he let out a groan as he stepped out of his bed, looking around for the disk he'd hit on the wall. Shit. If that thing broke…

Ville leaned down and grabbed onto the disk, running a hand through his hair.

That was it.

His life was over.

Dani was going to _murder him_.

Or will come _dangerously_ close to killing him _if Matt was there to calm him down_. Ville flipped the scratched Iron Maiden CD before returning it back to its cover.

He couldn't go to sleep and he didn't have any music anymore either.

Great. Just fucking great.

Ville rolled and grabbed onto his phone, dialing a number and pressing it against his ear, 'hey."

"It's 2 in the morning. Unless someone's dying…I don't wanna hear it."

"Bam, I know you're awake too."

"But it's so funny pretending to be Dani."

"Dani's gonna murder me anyways…his CD sorta…"

"…_you broke it?! OH SHIT_!" A howl of laughter could be heard. "God, I'm gonna miss you, Ville."

Ville rolled his eyes and looked at the table, just to have something to look at and played with his hair for a second. "…what were you doing?"

"…sleeping?"

"Highly unlikely."

"Look, how about I go to bed and you drink some nice tea?"

"…nice tea? _Who_ in hell's name are you? Bam Margera does not tell me to drink _tea_."

Bam burst out laughing. "Just try and go to sleep. Not everyone can't fall asleep. Besides, we do have school tomorrow and I do not wanna fall asleep on my Bio test, fine?"

"…fine." Ville yawned.

"See? You're getting sleepy already."

"That's why I called you. You can put rocks to sleep."

"HEY!"

Ville chuckled. "Sorry. My brain's fried." The call ended as so, and Ville laid down onto his bed again, staring at the ceiling. If he called Dani, Dani would probably eat him alive. Jeff was probably asleep. Matt was also asleep. And he didn't want to wake them up. Matt would eat him and Jeff would start talking nonstop. Nobody to talk to…Ville kicked the sheets. He might as well go drink tea or something.

Ville stopped at the second he stepped out. A weird feeling knotted in his stomach but he didn't bother thinking about it.

He walked towards the hallways, a bit slower than usual and when he thought he heard something, a soft gasp escaped his lips as he looked around the room. "Hello?"

No response.

He was going mentally insane.

Maybe it was all those horror movies that Dani took them too…watching _The Grudge_ 50 times may have that affect…

Ville shook the feeling as he took a cup and filled it with coffee instead of tea and then he had a sudden urge to walk outside…

For some reason, he dropped the cup and it crashed down and he didn't care. He just needed to walk outside. Ville walked towards the door, opening it slowly and he met with the cold wind as he wrapped his black scarf around himself even tighter before he walked towards the destination he wanted to get to. The river.

He just felt the need…

He sat down onto one of the canoes, and he looked down at the cold water, reaching a hand in. It was cold alright. Freezing cold. He rested his head onto the base, letting the wind take him away…

Maybe it was after an hour of falling asleep had he snapped his eyes open and looked around his surroundings…the fear burned through him, doubling itself over. Why in fuck's name did he need to go to the river? And why…and where in hell's name was he now?

He shivered and shook before he turned around to see a fog ahead of him. Then in that second, he felt two hands wrap around him, embracing him too tightly and the hooded figure bit down at Ville's earlobe. _"Mine."_

* * *

**That was incredibly fun. I swear. XD! **

**X Sam.**


	2. 2

**OMG, I promised mahself I'd finish my project first but I wanted to write another chapter. This was fun. :3 OMG. The in-depth analysis I wasn't really hoping for but I liked it, XD! SO LIKE IT. O_O OR ELSE.**

**Oh, in response to KitKat (:3):  
_Ville: *blushblush* I'm pretty? :3  
Bambii: Phil, I didn't do anything! I SWEAR!_**

**

* * *

**

Bam stopped by Matt's house who ran out while trying to put on his jacket, apparently, he'd woken up late…as usual and Jeff skipped outside in those 2 inch heels. God. Bam would like to know how Jeff could run in _those_.

Jeff was wearing a black blazer, a white shirt and distressed shorts with black full strapped heels and Matt didn't even look related to him in his brown shirt that had some sort of writing in orange and black pants. Basically, Bam looked less of a skater than Matt did. He was in a simple white graphic tee and faded jeans and if not for his board, Matt would've been assumed as the skater.

Jeff giggled as he looked at Matt. Matt then spoke up, 'we can't get Dani today. He texted me today. He got a stomachache."

"…" Bam rolled his eyes. "_A stomachache?_ That's it? Dude, _my spine could've snapped_ and I still have to take this Bio test. It's like the only test that's gonna get counted in the semester. It's the first and only one we'll do this semester! At least get him to take the test then go home."

"He doesn't want to." Matt sighed.

"He's gonna fail Bio. This is the only thing that could've fixed his—"

"Just leave him alone and focus on the test on your own!" Jeff exclaimed, crossing his arms then sighing. "…I don't take Biology, happily. I take Physics." Jeff grinned.

"Worse." Matt snapped.

"Ha! Physics! It's all Math and blah!" Bam grinned. "Biology is all memorizing…which I did and just in case, I wrote the answers on my arms."

"…you're sweating."

"OH SHIT NO!" Bam looked at his hands, which had clammed up so much that the ink was sliding off. "…this is all your fault!"

Matt laughed. "Cheaters never prosper, Bam."

"I studied."

Matt and Jeff stared at each other before bursting into laughter. "Good one!"

"No seriously, Villa woke me up at 2 yesterday and I couldn't go back to sleep."

"He needs to find a cure for that." Matt nodded to himself. "Come on, let's not stand around…Bam has a Bio test that he's gonna rant about and Imma pretend that I'm listening."

_

* * *

He shivered and shook before he turned around to see a fog ahead of him. Then in that second, he felt two hands wrap around him, embracing him too tightly and the hooded figure bit down at Ville's earlobe. "__**Mine**__."_

Ville's eyes snapped open and he found himself staring at a watery grotto. He could see the faint hint of light that indicated that it was morning. He stretched out and he ached all over from the position he'd fallen asleep in, and as he tried to stretch his muscles and make them more cooperative, he heard the sound of a voice and let out a tiny gasp.

He crawled towards the end of the cavern, just to look outside and he let out another gasp, there was a bit of land and an endless view of water.

He wanted to cry.

He really did.

His head was spinning and pounding. He was nowhere that he knew of…he slipped out of the grotto and pulled his phone out, calling Dani. Dani would know what to do…right? He didn't answer but two minutes later, he'd gotten a text message from him.

_don't call me if you don't want to be eaten, valo._

Ville sighed. He tried to call Jeff and Matt, but neither would pick up their cells and Bam wouldn't have his phone on at school. At that second, a hand was on his shoulder and his head snapped upwards towards his masked figure.

John sat down beside him and smirked at him while Ville wanted to get out of John's sight. There was just something about him that made him uneasy…incredibly uneasy… Ville stared down at the water. "What do you want from me?"

"…simple enough. I just want you."

Ville stared at John's face as John's hand pressed against Ville's shoulder and then John slowly leaned down towards Ville's waist. "I need you."

"Why?" Ville tried to push him but John had a firm grip on him.

"I'll take you home if you give me what I want."

"What do you want? My car, my life, my virginity…what exactly?"

"…I told you, I just want you." John held a hand against Ville's band, pressing him towards his chest. "I want someone to understand…and you can understand people, can't you? You can understand pain…can't you?"

"Pain?" Ville felt a little dizzy on the topic as John cupped his cheek.

"A poet. You're a poet."

Ville nodded his head.

John blinked. "I don't wanna be alone anymore…" John slipped into the water, looking up at Ville and then pressing his head onto Ville's lap, 'you…you…I only want you…I don't want a physician or a surgeon or anything…I only want you. You can understand…you…" John's voice was soft.

"I…"

"Don't speak."

John sat up right; John cupped Ville's face and stared into his eyes. "Your eyes will speak for you…"

John stared into them, as hard as he could've and Ville almost felt ashamed for not knowing what he was talking about with the eyes but then he found himself staring at the two pupils of John's eyes, the only thing that his mask showed, that and his jaw and lips too… but the rest of his face was covered with a black mask that was lined with pure gold. John's eyes were a story on their own, dark, brown…mysterious…

"…do you know when they say your eyes are the window to your soul?"

Ville nodded his head slowly, trying not to avert his gaze from John's eyes at all, almost as if he was under a trance. "I can see your soul, found lost, sweet acid, poisonous medicine…"

Ville turned his head away. "Don't look at me."

"I know too much, don't I?" John's hands were around Ville's waist, as he rested his head onto Ville's shoulder, pushing him towards his lap, 'way too much…secrets you tried to hide…unveiled right before me…just by staring into those eyes of yours."

"Just _stop_."

"Those words that you desperately try to give a meaning, right? "just stop"…a lot of people have told you that, haven't they? Your eyes…they're lined by grief, a memory of grief… those words made that lining in your eye twitch…nobody gives a shit when you say them. Those words have no meaning when you say them, do they? Those were the same words you said to the butterfly before its wing snapped?"

"…I'm not a butterfly."

"…when you were little, you loved butterflies."

Ville slowly nodded his head and then turned his head towards John, his eyes bubbling with rage. "…why does this matter to you?"

"Because it matters to you."

John rested his head back at Ville's shoulder, talking, so close to his ear. "They're pretty, aren't they? They could fly wherever they want…no aim, no goal, nothing at all…just fly…and they seemed so weak, but they were so strong on the inside but now, you know better, don't you, Ville? What was it?"

Ville sighed, pressing his back to John's stomach, almost as if he was getting comfortable in his position. "It was when Matt and Jeff were having Christmas and they invited me over. I didn't care about these traditions…they were hollow…they served no purpose and then I saw one of those black butterflies…you know, with yellow dots…it was so beautiful…but then I realized, that if it could fly…" Ville stared back at John's face, their eyes meeting. "Then it could fall."

Silence roamed between them.

"It could crash and burn…it could fall. And those wings…they were willing to snap out at any moment…the strong turns out to be weak…"

"And then what?" John asked, stroking Ville's hair.

"Then I…I dunno—I just went back to my house that very minute, and I smashed my collection."

"You collected butterflies?"

Ville nodded his head.

"I broke every one of them, smashed them with a hammer… 'Just stop.' I couldn't 'just stop'. Spun out of control… they could fall and so could I. I could fall…and break and crash and burn… apparently, they were fragile all along and I couldn't see it. I broke them all, except for this one collection, that I couldn't just do it. My first one…I guess I couldn't even smash the last piece of hope that I had in me…I—"

"You're afraid of letting me in." John realized. "'Cause you're afraid I won't like what I see…"

Ville looked at John, nodding his head.

John rocked him, back and forth, staring at the blue sky that burned so brightly. "What does that mean to you? The sky…?"

Ville stared up at the sky, clear and blue. "…somewhere, somehow…butterflies are flying towards there, away from the world, away from me…"

John nodded his head. "The last piece of hope isn't gonna fly away from you, I presume."

Ville shook his head. "I won't let it fly away."

* * *

"_THAT WAS THE WORST TEST IN THE HISTORY OF BAD TESTS!!!!"_

Matt burst out into laughter at Bam's distressed face as he stole a sandwich from Matt's boxed lunch and bit into it. "I'm guessing you're not gonna get an 'amazing' grade on that test."

"Hell, I'd be ecstatic if I passed." Bam said, eating Matt's sandwich.

Jeff giggled.

Bam sighed. "Where's Ville? Have you seen him around?"

"Nope."

"…he better not have the same stomachache that infected Dani, 'Bam rolled his eyes. "I think Dani's faking it…he just wants to skip the test and show us he doesn't care about his education."

Jeff shook his head. "Dani won't do that! Dani's a lot of things but he isn't like that."

"Jeff, the Physics test you're gonna have tomorrow, if you had the worst fever you've ever gotten by Dear God…would you skip it?"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah! That's just crazy! Our Physics system is like your Bio system."

"Exactly." Bam sighed.

Jeff's phone vibrated and he pulled it out, staring at the text in front of him.

"Oh great, gossip." Bam sighed once more, biting through the sandwich once more, eating it in a few bites and then stealing Matt's Coke.

Jeff's eyes widened. "…actually, it's John Cena. He went by Dani's so he can start the project that Dani's been avoiding."

"…and…?" Matt asked.

"…and Dani wasn't there. Apparently, he ditched Cena too."

"So like him." Bam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend and I know that he's not like that at all! Not the ditching Cena part but he'd do the project if it comes to that. I think he already did his part and Cena just needed to pick it up or something." Matt simply said, trying to cover up for Dani. "…besides, why would Dani ditch Cena? He's not scared of him. Hell, if he wanted to, Dani can tear off Cena's face."

"Ew." Jeff mumbled.

"Exactly." Matt whispered. "But we're going to Dani's house afterschool."

"Dani lives in another city. I'm not staying in no car for an hour just to—"Bam was cut off by Matt.

"Then it's settled. We're all going."

* * *

Matt knocked at the door. "Bam, fix your hair."

"No."

The door clicked open by Cena who was standing there, sighing. "Well, I called him and I realized one thing…"

"Can we get in first?"

Bam walked in and headed straight for the kitchen while the other trio followed him. "Bam, don't eat his kitchen." Bam opened the refrigerator and pulled out an apple before biting through it. "Yeah, go ahead. _Talk_."

John sighed. "He's in the hospital."

"Huh?" Matt looked like he was about to faint.

"…you know the stomachache he was talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"…it was more than a stomachache."

"Damn." Matt said, quickly calling Dani's cell, knowing that Dani won't pick it up but he hoped that someone else would…someone that could tell them where Dani was. Matt bit down his lower lip as Jeff held his arm sweetly, pressing his head onto his shoulder to try and calm him down.

* * *

Matt surged through the door to see Dani onto his cot. "Knock, why don't ya?" Dani snapped, turning his head towards Matt.

"Baby!" Matt exclaimed, running towards him and embracing him. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"…Hardy, your hand's restricting my IV."

Matt let go of him instantly. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry…do you need a pillow? Food? …anything?" Matt sat down beside him, holding onto his hand. "…what happened, babe?"

"I was bleeding."

"Not important." Bam rolled his eyes.

"I was bleeding inside my stomach, bitch."

"Internally?! But baby—"

Dani stared at him. "I'm fine, Matt. I got a surgery done. _I'm fine_."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Dani looked at the wall.

Jeff sat down beside Dani. "…Dani, you lost weight."

"Yeah? Great. I don't care." Dani shot him a glare and Jeff stood up, moving backwards as Dani grabbed onto a bottle of water beside him, and started drinking from it. "Don't get all mushy-gushy romance on me. I got my Iron Maiden and water. And Matt, you have a Physics test tomorrow that you should probably be studying for."

"Yes, baby." Matt pecked him quickly on the lips before walking out.

Jeff cocked his head to one side. "Are you sure you're okay, Dani?"

"Yeah."

"You need anything. Call."

"…this isn't a drama movie. Get out of my room."

Jeff nodded before walking outside and Bam just glared at him. "I don't like you."

"…I know. Now get out before I eat you."

Bam sighed before walking outside, then looking back at Dani. "…you know, I kinda respect you right now." Dani just stared at him for a while before Bam left and slammed the door right behind him.

* * *

**Ma la haelle, XD!**

**Okay...dun dun dun dun...I didn't have any other idea so I just went with land Dani in the hospital for no apparent reason but I'll have to find out a reason later on. -_- XD! Actually. I planned out half this fic..which is seriously tricked. XD!  
**

**X Sam.**


	3. 3

**Today, I will make KitKat happy by updating on her fics. XD. I'll work on the library fic in a minute…oh, and the Hardycest/Philligan fic! :3 YOU SHALL LOVE THEM. YOU SHALL LOVE…HARDYCEST…if it's the last thing I do, you will. X3!**

**Ville: **_***to Morro***_** the prettiest thing in the world? OH YOU. =)**

* * *

The horizon touched the sky.

Ville just stared down at the water underneath him, the colors that were once clear blue and soft white were now bathed in yellow and orange. Twisted into the beauty of nature, Ville's fingers draped across the ocean and then he felt two arms wrap around him, and he turned to look up at John. John leaned down to kiss Ville's nose.

Ville just stared at him. "How do you know all this about me?"

John just looked at him momentarily then looked back at the ocean. "There's always a secret that's kept in everyone, something dark, something stupid, that people are always too afraid to tell…" John's lips curved into a soft, simple smile. "Too afraid of judgment. You astound me. You don't have any of those secrets…you keep it all out in the open… when you do something insane, something stupid, the entire world knows about it and you don't give a damn…you're strong that way, yet you are fragile…it's the ability to be fragile and yet not care if you're dropped to break…it's like you're fearless of your own fears yet afraid of your calmness. You're different. Inside and out. And I…I've devoted to figuring you out. You're a butterfly but you're a bee. You're the ocean but you're the flames. You're everything…and I envy that you can be it all and not realize that."

Ville blinked, as his and John's eyes met. "I'm a butterfly because I'm frail. I'm a bee because I sting with strength. I'm the ocean because I'm calm. I'm the flames because I'm burning with fear on the inside yet only not…"

"You're calm. Like the ocean." John's eyes render towards the ocean. "You're strong yet weak. You're calm yet scared. You're scared but not. You're unafraid of death; unafraid of fear, calmness at its best…and that itself is your fear because you're emotionless in the face of fear. The only thing that rocked your emotions so badly was the butterfly incident…that's why it's so special to you. If it could fly, then it could fall…and that's what broke you…only not."

"It hurt me. It hurt me so much. Yet it didn't." Ville remembered, pressing his head against John Morrison's shoulder. "It hurt me that something so fragile had no support, when it flew…it could break its wings. They're so beautiful and the fragileness is their weakness. Everything has a weakness. And yet, that was my only weakness and nobody knew and now, I'm lying on a stranger and I have no idea how he knew anything about me…and I have no idea why…but I'm not scared of you."

Ville's eyes locked with John's hard brown ones. "Make me feel it again…I want to…please…" his voice was begging, soft yet sweet. "I want to be afraid. I want to feel the fear once more…please."

John's hands roamed around Ville's waist, and he pulled Ville towards his lap, John's hand softly brushed against Ville's hip. "But for what?" John asked. "Everyone has something they want. Some want fame, fortune, love, devotion…and you want fear…you're so remarkable. I'm infatuated by that…the fact that out of everything in the world, you beg for feeling the fear…"

"No horror movie will do, nothing you can say will make me feel afraid…you have to show me." Ville's voice was softer by each word and then John touched a strand away from Ville's face, John's fingers entwining within the curl as if he owned Ville's hair.

"You don't know true fear as of yet-"

"I don't believe you." Ville snapped, his breath decreasing. "…how horrible can horror be? What's in true terror? Show me, John. You tell me I don't know what true fear is…then show me…show me everything that can be horrifying. I want to see all of it. Everything that can define horror…show me."

"You'll be sorry," John's voice was in a breathless whisper. "I swear you will."

"It's my choice. I want the fear." Ville repeated and in a second, John pressed his hands against Ville's hips, his head onto his side, as he felt Ville breathe. "I trust you." Ville said, straight off the bat.

"Why?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Because you're different as well…I know…" both of them soul-searched, their eyes their only words for a moment.

The soft breath of the wind's air…the supple colors that bathed across the sky…and then their lips finally meet into the breath of the wind. Nothing more than just an entanglement and a dance, so free and carefree and then Ville felt John's hands roam yet he didn't seem to care as he thought he would have…John pressed himself onto the ground, pressing a hand against Ville's back, and then the kiss that seemed to never end ended and the two eyes met once more. "So frail, yet not…" John whispered under his breath, his eyes bathed with affection. "You know, when butterflies break…"

John pressed his eyes shut together. "When butterflies break, I've come to realize that there's beauty in the breaking…"

Ville turned to look up at John who just stared at him blankly for a moment then John's face allowed its color to restore so Ville can see the amusement that was bathed across it. Ville knew he should ask about home, about when he'd be back to Dani to be killed for breaking a Maiden CD and do that stupid test but he didn't care. Everything was at the back of his head, just imagining beautiful butterflies…beautifully breaking.

**SweetPandemonium**

Bam Margera did not like Dani Filth.

Oh no.

Dani was evil and cunning and had his lipstick of pink evil in his pocket. But now, watching as Dani discharged from the hospital, he realized that he could despise Dani all he wanted, but it wasn't going to change Dani's personality… Bam's eyes trailed towards Matt who was holding onto Dani's hand and Dani pressed his head against Matt's shoulder.

It made him wonder…how could something so utterly sinister be with someone so utterly sweet?

Bam just watched as Dani looked over at Matt, who was chuckling and pulling back a strand of Dani's hair.

Sometimes question like so weren't meant to be answered.

Jeff was sitting onto the table, looking over his contacts then he looked over at them all. "…wait, what about Ville? Where is he?"

"…he called me and I told him that I'd eat him." Dani said, pulling a tube of lipstick and allowing it to bathe across his lips, the black color pressing against his lips as he turned around to look at Matt who embraced him tightly.

"Yo, overweight Romeo and scary-looking Juliet…" Bam started. "…did you happen to kill my Christine after he broke your Maiden CD?"

…_**?**_

"_HE BROKE MY __**WHAT**__?"_

Dani turned around.

"…hey, hey! No! I want him alive!" Bam exclaimed, trying to follow a furious Dani. "You can't kill him! He owes me a buck!"

"…he's dead before he hits the ground…"

"Now, Dani…" Jeff tried to be reasonable, holding onto Dani's wrist. "Be nice. He may have a reason."

"I don't care if he was held at gunpoint…the little bitch is gonna pay!"

"…Dani…" Matt rolled his eyes. "What did we say about killing people?"

"…not before and after lunch? And I have to have a perfect excuse for it?" Dani asked, blinking and Matt nodded his head. "He broke my Maiden CD! It's my baby! He _**KILLED**_ my _baby_. The bitch is gonna go down."

"He can buy you a new one. Now come to Daddy and I'm gonna make it all better." Matt reached out his arms and Dani sighed before walking towards him and patting his arm. "I won't hug you. This isn't Desperate Housewives. Let's get outta here."

SweetPandemonium

Ville felt a hand onto his lap and he looked at John who was holding onto a bag in his hand. John sat down beside him, pulling out an apricot for Ville. "…here, I picked some off…went into the forest. I guess you're starving but you're not gonna see much of real food here. Just a lot of fruit."

Ville smiled warmly, looking at the cleansed apricot before taking a bite then looking over at John. "…what can you tell now? About me?"

"I can tell you're not really hungry but you're eating anyways because I seemed to have spent a lot of time picking these up for you." John said, cupping Ville's face so that they were looking directly at each other as John kissed him, stealing the apricot piece that resided in Ville's mouth, licking it off before he pulled away, to look at a breathless Ville.

"You're not used to this, are you?"

Ville shook his head, pressing his head against John's shoulder, squeezing the half-eaten apricot in his hand. "I never thought I'd not care that I have no idea where I am, in time, in space, in the country…I'm supposed to be afraid of you, yet you make me…happy."

"Oh do I now?" John grinned. "But no…I gotta take you back whether I like it or not. They're bound to notice your disappearance. If you'd like, you can fall asleep and I'll take you home."

Ville nodded his head. "It's going to be a tiring trip, I'm guessing."

"Yes, you guessed right." John's hands wrapped around Ville's waist as he pulled him upwards. "One more kiss…" John said, pressing his lips towards Ville's in a chaste kiss.

Ville nodded, blushing and looking away. "Come on, Strawberry…let's take you there to boat and I'll take you home. Where you belong. Resting."

"Strawberry?"

"You're red." At the sight, Ville blushed even more. John grinned. "I love it on you…I adore you. Now come on…let's head out. It'll be late by the time we reach there if we keep on distracting each other."

**SweetPandemonium**

The next time Ville opened his eyes, he was back into his room, lying onto his bed. The second he realized this, he pressed his head against his pillow and saw a red rose resting on his desk. He reached out for it, holding onto it, shaking. Not a dream… "John."

"_VILLE HERMANNI VALO! WHERE ARE YOU? I WILL FIND YOU AND EAT YOU! RIGHT NOW!"_

**

* * *

**

And yesh. It took me that long. XD. =3

What? I was lazy. :P

X Sam.


	4. 4

**_Ville: don't be afraid, my loveeeee! I won't let him!_**

**XD. We're roleplaying on a fic. XD. AWESOME. **

**-_- have to do it on the actual site noa that my Word Processor keeps fixing 'Dani' as 'DanI'. -_- FUCK IT.**

* * *

4

* * *

Ville was still gripping around the red rose's stem, feeling the thorn dig into his the flesh of his hand.

Dani barged into the room, with Jeff behind him, shaking and Matt holding onto Dani's arm as if trying to restrict him from some serious damage while Ville bit down and stepped back, holding his hand up in defeat. Dani's eyes burned with fearas he picked off his broken Iron Maiden CD off the floor and then shot a glare over at Ville, in anger and fury. He placed the broken CD onto the counter and pounced onto Ville, pinning him towards the floor and then his eyes caught the things that were underneath Ville's bed. Dani let go of Ville only to curl downwards and see.

_"VILLE FUCKING WHATEVER VALO! WHAT IS HALF OF MY STUFF DOING HERE, BROKEN?"_

"...um...well, I can explain that...the insomnia and stuf...I keep on stealing your CD's and when I'm barely awake, I throw them at the wall..."

Dani launched towards Ville, his arms wrapped around Ville's slender neck, and Matt grabbed onto Dani's hand, tearing him away. In seconds, Ville was struggling for breath even with Dani's hands off as he crawled towards the drawer and pulled out his inhaler from the drawer. Matt just rolled his eyes over at Dani who calmed down bit by bit. "He's gonna pay for all of them..."

"How?" Ville said, slowly regulating to his normal breathing.

"Well, you figure it out. You know that this Phantom of the Opera thing...it isn't just in our school anymore, this thing is a big deal now. We're gonna do it in some sort of theatre and rich people are gonna watch it. This might be your big break. You might get someone notice your musical talent or whater, you bitch and YOU are gonna pay for my CD's with the money you get when people pay for you to be their prostitute."

Ville cocked his head to one side, short black hair spilling over. "Wait...you...how long have you known that it isn't just in our school!"

Dani smirked. "Longer than you'd think."

"But I'm playing a **_girl_**! Holy fuck, Dani, you set this up!" Ville's face scrunched up with anger as Dani nodded his head, smirking at him, and holding onto Matt's hand tightly. "You knew that this was gonna be a big deal and...wait, what do you gain outta this?"

"...hmm...half the people attending are some of my friends and they love a good prostitute."

"I'm not a - I'm a virgin...you...you...fuck...you..." Ville snapped, black hair spilling over his eyes and Dani turned away from him while Matt and Jeff stared at Dani in shock. "...you want to gain money out of making me your friends' bitches. What else is there left, Dani?"

"You little friend, John, would pay really well to have you..."

Ville stared down at the flower into his hand and gripped on it tightly. "Fucking bastard," Ville whispered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "You made me believe he actually loved me! You told him all of that, didn't you? About the butterflies, about the fear of being fearless, you told him about me, didn't you? You gave away every ounce of my private life to a stranger, isn't that right, Dani...?"

"I don't know..." Dani blinked. "What the fuck are you talking about, Valo?"

Ville's hand was onto his cheek. So John was one of Dani's little friends, had been stalking Ville for Ville's virginity? Was he playing him all along? Or was Dani twisting this all around for him? He needed the damned truth. All he knew was that Dani was using him and Ville fell for it all along. Ville moved towards the window. "Get outta here, Dani."

"Butterflies... what the fuck do you mean?"

"Get outta here, Dani!" Ville exclaimed, tears burning down his eyes. "Get out."

"Fine."

When they had left, Jeff shooting him an apologetic smile and Matt talking him slowly away. Ville locked the door and was about to lock the window just when a pair of soft lips pressed against his own and John slipped inside of the room, stroking Ville's tearstained cheek. John rubbed Ville's tears away and kissed his eyelids. "Go away," Ville said, in the most vulnerable voice ever.

"I heard." John smiled warmly and sat down onto the floor. Apparently, John wasn't the type to care for chairs or objects. He patted his lap so that Ville can sit down and Ville turned aound in anger, wanting to get away. John gripped onto his thin wrist and pulled him downwards to him. Being close to John made Ville's heart flutter but he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive anyone. Everyone was playing and hacking within his mind. John knew his secrets and Dani wasn't so...friendly anymore. He never was but he'd never really go through with this, would he? John tucked a strand of black hair away from Ville's face. "Do you believe him, my little apricot?"

Ville stared up into John's eyes, so truthful. Honesty bathed in them. Ville trusted him...even after all of this, Ville knew he could never mistrust John. John was sweet, honest, loving, caring, everything that Ville could ever want in one person. John stroked Ville's hair. "He's right about one thing though. You are going to get your musical talent. You see...Dani is the type that's insecure."

Ville blinked. "Dani?"

"Yes, you see, Dani isn't sweet because he's afraid if he is sweet to you, he'd be vulnerable and he's afraid to truly commit himself to Matt. Behind the doors, Dani and Matt are loving, caring, decent. Like every other normal couple in the world, love changes the beast. We all know that. Except outside, he's afraid that the fact that he's in love with Matt will break his...toughness scale so he gets a bit more cruel than usual. He wants Matt to dump him because he needs the abuse. He needs to be angry about something in order for him to act on someone. He wants to be loved but believes that strength only comes in one way. It's very simple, actually, my love." John ran a finger through Ville's hair. "He's not so much different from you on the inside. His only fear is to be vulnerable. His only want is Matt but he's afraid that if he does love Matt and it all ends up in shambles, then he'd be left weak. He wants to appear that he doesn't care about Matt because then the mask will be easier to maintain. If he opens up to you then he'll always himself to hurt if Matt does leave him."

Ville curled up into John's arms. "Why do you know much about Dani as well?"

"How can I love you if I don't probe through the people that make you...? You see, Dani does effect you. He makes you stronger. Because Dani keeps on hurting you and reopening old wounds, he's helping you heal from past fragileness. He's making you immune to your own pain. And he knows that he does that. That's another reason why he keeps on going so strong. He knows that even if he is cruel, he's doing some good to you, to Jeff, to Matt." John smiledat him, fingers running through Ville's hair. "But yes, he knows about me. I'm not his friend. He just knows me because he'd caught me looking at you singing once and talked to me a few times. He knows that I'm in love with you just by the tone of voice I use and I know he knows it. He's selling you to me. And you already belong to me. He just wants me to pay him. He'd never truly harm you, my love. And if he does, I'd never let him get away with it."

Ville blinked. "You said he was insecure..."

"Dani is very insecure." John nodded his head, and held Ville tightly. "He uses you all as a distraction from the real problem at stake and it's not the vulnerability. It's all a matter of pain and who caused it. He's in pain himself when he's weak and he believes if he stays strong, he won't be in as much pain as he is if he's weak. And he wants to push everyone away from him because he was in extreme pain once."

Ville and John's eyes linked together.

"You see..." John kissed Ville's little nose. "Usually, I wouldn't anyone this but you're my love. Dani used to be weak. At five, he secretly found making perfumes some sort of amazing little tihng to do. He collected them and smelled them and loved them and this was all a little secret to him. He loved how the scent differs on different fleshs and he loved the thought of him making something that many females would wear but whatever his attempts were, the bottle perfume he would make smelled horrible. He went to different shops at night, just because he doesn't wanna get caught, wearing glasses and weird hats and scarves, just to buy the latest perfume bottles and smell the scent. They were women's perfume, yes. He kept bottles and bottles underneath a storage lock underneath his house. One day, he worked about a year and a half to mask a scent...and..."

"It wasn't so good?"

John shook his head. "It was good but it wasn't the scent that was in his mind. After years and years of trying to get the scent out, he just smashed the bottles of perfume and cried. He gave up. He cried until he could not cry anymore and he grabbed onto the glass so hard it cut his hand so badly but he didn't care. He grabbed onto a bunch of bottles and smashed them so bad against the ground and then he started smoking so bad. The scent of the perfumes was so bad and the scent of the cigarettes was so bad... that he developed anosmia...means he can't smell anything, Ville. He felt like he was smelling that scent for hours then he just couldn't smell anything. It was his dream and it was shattered and now he has Matt and Matt became his dream..."

"And he doesn't want that to shatter either." Ville finished it off for him.

"Exactly." John stroked Ville's hair. "Now come on, sweetheart. I want to show you something."

* * *

Ville was blindedfolded by a black fabric.

John was holding his hand and guiding him to this specific place before making Ville sit down onto the moist ground and press his back against some sort of wall. John slowly allowed the blindfold to fall and Ville's eyes went to the surroundings. A garden, a beautiful one. With vines that twisted into perfection onto wood, leaves decorating everywhere and so many different types of flowers, adorned with watery petals. Ville looked over at John who was holding something wrapped into a blue/purple cover. "Here you go."

Ville's smile was weak. "I didn't get you anything."

"No worries, love." John stroked Ville's curls as Ville slowly unwrapped it. It was wrapped so beautifully. He just couldn't tear it off so quickly. His face was met with a box, and there was one butterfly there. Ville stared at it as if trying to wrap the thought that he was starting a butterfly collection again. The little butterfly behind the glass was white, with various black dots onto the upper wings but the lower ones were made of colored circles. "This specific species actually live up into the mountains. I never did any butterfly collecting but I remember that I used to live up in the Mountains and many tourists would pass by, saying stuff about the butterflies around. And these are very rare. Found pretty much mostly in Europe. I just waited until a friend of mine who still lived there would go on and catch it for me and mail it. He owes me."

Ville stared at it. It truly was magnificient.

John kissed Ville's cheek. "I'll help you fill it up."

Ville stared gripped onto the box into his hands tightly. John softly sucked onto Ville's neck, bringing him a bit closer and then wrapping his arms around his tiny little waist. Ville looked over at John who pulled back in moments, only to allow Ville to rest his head onto John's shoulder. "You're something special, aren't you?" John asked, kissing his forehead. "Come on. I'd have to take you home soon before your parents start wondering where you are. You have school tomorrow."

Ville nodded his head as John gave him a quick peck on the lips and held his hand, slowly pulling him out of the garden they were in.

* * *

"What's going on with him...?"

"I'm saying that your little friend is lovesick."

Bam laughed. "Ville? You're saying that Ville has a relationship with someone but won't tell me?" he watched as Dani looked at him and glared for a moment before nodding his head. "...that's impossible! It's- hey...maybe you are right."

Bam watched as Ville walked over to them. Nothing usual, same black clothes, same hair texture, same face, same make up, same books in his hands...everything was the same except for the glimmer of joy into Ville's eyes. Ville was happy a ton of times before but this time, this kind of joy, it was too... Bam bit down his lower lip. Maybe Ville was in love. He never looked so happy in his life. Ville moved towards them and Dani stared at him. "I'm guessing you're not talking to me. Whatever." Dani shrugged.

Bam then blurted out his hesitation. "Are you seeing someone?"

Ville battled whether to tell Bam or not but instead of shaking his head, he nodded.

Bam smirked. "Oh hell yeah! My Ville settled down!" Bam continued to smirk as he batted his eyelashes in thought. "So what's his name?"

"John."

"Ohhh, Johnn..." Bam licked his lip. "When can I meet John?"

"Soon I guess. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

"We have our first practice soon."

When Bam looked over at Ville's eyes, Ville could have sworn that there was a hint of sadness lacing around those eyes but Ville didn't say anything, just took it in that Bam was upset that Ville was together with someone but why? Was it possible that he might think that he'd spend less time with him with John around? Ville shook his head. He wouldn't. Bam knew that...so was Bambi doubting him? Ville heard the bell ring and so, their contact broke and Ville found himself walking as quick as he can to get away from the gaze Bam had just given him moments ago.

* * *

John wrapped a hand around Ville's shoulder as he pressed him close to him.

"Tell me." John said, pressing his head against the wall of Ville's room. "What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Ha, like I'll ever tell you that," Ville pressed his head against John's chest, breathing the forest-like scent of his lover. "You tell me yours first. Only fair. Kinda like an exchange deal and you know so much about me already...but I don't know a thing about you."

"Fine." John shrugged. "My most embarrassing moment is actually nothing of embarrassment to you but humiliating to me. The day I fell in love with you. I never truly knew what it was like to be loved and to love. It's not in my nature to love people. It's not in my nature to accept love because in my nature, in truth, I feed on perfection. I feed on being strong and astounding and love...love is a weakness. I was taught never to be weak. Some sort of Paragon."

"What's that...?" Ville asked, blinking.

"It's a perfect diamond, with no faults, completely and utterly flawless. Now your turn."

Ville playfully shoved his shoulders. "Glad to know I used to be your biggest humiliation. But nonetheless...I'd have to say the most humiliating thing is actually thinking that I could like butterfy collecting. It seemed so weird and so...unlike me I suppose. I never thought I'd care about butterflies or what they represent to me but I was damn wrong. They became important to me in ways I cannot imagine...they were like these little dreams where I'd watch them fly around in circles and only wish to be someday like that, flying and flying and not caring if I do fall."

John laughed. "Our humiliating moments suck."

"Yeah..."

Ville blinked and kissed John's lips.

"I love you." John said, resting a hand onto Ville's cheek. "I cannot wait until you can tell me that, my sweet apricot."

Ville yawned softly. "...Bam wants to meet you..."

John blinked. "Well, of course, my love but for now, fall asleep."

Ville nodded, slowly closing his eyes and John stroked his back, slowly getting up and holding him and moving towards the bed. He placed Ville down and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams."

Ville groaned and curled up. "Come sleep with me, you asshole...where are your manners?"

"My manners are that if I sleep right beside you, I'd look like I'd want you naked in seconds and in me." John said softly, stroking Ville's face.

"Hey! I'm not gonna let you take off my clothes. Come on. Come lie down beside me. I trust you." Ville said sweetly and John nodded, sitting beside him and curling Ville up into his arms, smelling his hair and feeling his presence. John was about to ask him a question when he'd seen that Ville had fallen asleep. John smiled warmly and rested his head onto Ville's, holding him securely but not too tightly. "I love you so...goodnight."

* * *

**TOOK...FOREVER...TO...TYPE...**

**KitKat. You better appreciate it, XD! I addz in extra fluff for you.**

**X Sam.**


	5. 5

**There we go! UPDATES!**

* * *

5

* * *

"A _lollipop_?"

Ville watched the cherry red lollipop as John handed it over to him. John licked the lollipop and then ran his tongue over Ville's lips. "Mmhmm," John responded, licking the lollipop again and then holding the lollipop, shoving it into Ville's mouth. Ville pulled the lollipop out of his mouth, only to wrap his arms around John's neck and kiss him with the sugary taste of the cherry lolly still playing on his lips.

"Hey-whoa! What'd I miss?" Bam grinned and then grabbed onto Ville's arm, pulling him off. "Hmm...didja get your costume yet?"

Ville nodded his head, muttering under his breath. "Yeah..." he looked like he was about to twitch.

"Not the dress type?"

Ville nodded again, sighing.

"Don't worry. If getting a vagina would help, I wouldn't say no," Bam winked, and Ville playfully pushed him away, but a playful smile played onto his pale face. "Anyways... let's go out there and I'll try to pretend to find you attractive."

"Phil."

Bam turned around to stare at John as if he was about to tell him a secret and John continued to speak. "Phil and Bam, who had been together for 2 years. Bam's just sad that you told him and he did not yet and he's also slightly afraid that I might steal your heart and keep you away from everyone...keep your passions all locked up into a cage. He trusts me but does not. Bam loves Phil and Phil loves Bam, but behind his back, Phil's been having doubts of their relationship, thinking that it may not work out in the end after all. He's thought of calling you a dozen times over but cannot bring himself to tell you that it's over. He's distant, he's in pain, he's crushed at the thought that he may be in love with you and you may not be commited to him.." John said, his voice dull and remorseful.

"How...?" Bam stepped back, staring down at his feet. "I was meaning to tell you, Ville..."

"You lied to me. All those times when you said you couldn't make it..." Ville stared at him with a bleak expression in his eyes.

"I don't mean to say this, Brandon, but my Ville has the right to know. But you must understand, apricot, that he has his reasons. Philip was his love, his life, and he cared for him in ways that he doesn't even realize. He, himself, doesn't want to say that he's in love...he's afraid of the mere thought of love. He's grown up, thinking that being in love means changing and he hates change. He's a moth that doesn't want to be a butterfly, a bird that refuses to open up and find freedom...He wants to stay locked into his own world. He wants to be hurt. He's the pure opposite of Dani. Dani refuses pain and Bam refuses happiness. Even though it seems purely the opposite."

Ville was dizzy as he looked over at John who simply wrapped his arms around Ville's waist. "Oh, apricot. Bam thinks that the pain is a way of life, something like war, breathing, kissing, touching, love, communication...it's something as normal as normal can be. Though Bam feeds on the pain, like people breathe, he takes it and the pain is what creates his happiness."

John grabbed onto Bam's wrist and Bam was staring at him curiously. "What the-?"

John pulled the sleeve, allowing Bam's carved flesh to show, the very deep carving into his flesh. John turned to look at Ville, who was too pale for words. Ville started hyperventilating and staring at Bam's flesh, as if it was the first time he'd seen it.

"Why?"

"There is no reason," John smiled weakly. "He just loves the pain. He loves punishing himself for either bad thoughts or stuff he didn't mean to say or things he can't truly control...he just wants a reason to cut and he wants a reason to boil hot water over himself."

"...how...hot?" Ville stammered.

"Hot enough to make him swell up." John sighed, 'and...to burn him..."

"W-what?" Ville was blinking, trying not to cry.

John twirled around Bam's body, slipping off just the hem of his shirt, enough to show half of his stomach. Ville sat down from the dizziness that was hovering over him as his eyes stared at the burning flesh and the scratches on top of them, the very fresh cuts onto him, it scared the hell out of him but he'd seen Bam without his shirt before but that was a time ago. Had he stopped randomly taking his shirt off becaues of this? Ville bit down his lower lip - just to hurt himself... to cut, to bleed, to burn, to hurt. It scared him so bad, that everything and everyone's worlds were upside down and Ville was in the middle of it.

"...I didn't want you to find out that way..." Bam said, as Ville ran over to him and embraced him as tight as he could.

Bam stroked Ville's hair, and looked over at John, stunned. "How did you know all this? These are my secrets...you..."

John sighed and sat down. "I suppose you deserve an explanation," John's hard brown eyes met with Ville's scared green ones and John's eyes melted, causing Ville's eyes to mirror the action, melting into sweet liquid that mixed together spiritually, linked by love and embondment. "See, I have been in love with this beautiful little apricot ever since I laid eyes on him. And I did anything in my way to know more about him, his friends, the people who he loves, his desires, his needs - and I realized how much I've fallen for him. I wasn't afraid of love but my nature wouldn't accept it...then I allowed myself to love him, to follow him and stalk him and be together with him forever. I gave into love and I've never been so happy."

"Hey..." Bam bit down his lower lip. "What about Phil? Is he really thinking of breaking up with me?"

"Don't use that as an excuse to start cutting all over again," John sighed softly, grabbing onto Bam's tiny wrist, and massaging it softly. "But he wants it to be more serious and commited."

"I quit the play." Bam just said in a quick, fluid motion. "I wanna go to Phil right now and surprise him...t-t-thank you, for alerting me..."

John nodded his head, softly smiling then Bam ran out of the studio. Ville's arms were around John's neck as he gave him a chaste kiss. He stared up at him with sparkly dull green eyes and Ville tightly held him. "I want...I want a baby."

John stroked Ville's back. "I wonder when you were about to bring that up and...I suppose I wanted to start a programme, in which people pay me to uncover secrets, just for you, my love. We can pay for those women that get pregnant for you..." John smiled softly. "I think we don't even have to pay. I think my sister would be happy enough to do it for us. She's always waited for me to be in love after all."

Ville looked up at him. "Aren't you going to tell me I'm too young? That I'm not going to be able to take care of the baby?"

John laughed. "No, Ville, I can't, because after all, you are passionate about this child that you'll get and you take care of your passions. You put them first...I can give her both of our sperms. I just need you to masturbate into a cup."

Ville blushed.

John kissed Ville's nose. "I know you do it, love."

* * *

John nodded towards the man in front of him. "Of course, Father."

"Kill him."

"I haven't lured him enough...he may still be suspiscious of my background."

The man stared at him with some sort of hardness into his eyes. "John, you may be good at uncovering secrets and keeping people's own, but you're terrible at acting...you truly fell for that little..."

"I love him. You've always known that. I'd never lie about love."

"It made you soft..."

John nodded his head, 'and I don't care. I love my Ville, I truly do."

"But you're killing him or you know that I'd kill you both."

John nodded his head, trying to muster a face of hardness over this. It was either kill Ville or be killed along with him. Ville would still die, he couldn't find a loophole through this...John simply sighed. "I love him. I really do."

"Doesn't matter. If you don't kill him, I will. You're so weak you can't focus on your jobs anymore! This thing...this love..."

John just played around with his knife for a moment and then tossed it to his Mother who caught it with fast reflexes. She dove towards John and stared at him. "Your Father's right. This love...it's making you weak." She said, bouncy brown curls in front of her face and when the man wasn't aware, John's Mother dove a knife through the Father's chest, causing him to bleed out into nothing.

She hyperventilated but there was a smile tugging on her lips. "John, run off before the others find you. Take your precious little Ville with you...this isn't anything we can get out of..."

John nodded his head and ran off, his chest rising uncontrollably as he glanced at her one more time. Iliana, his sister, followed him and grabbed onto his wrist, taking him away from the people but the image of his Father bleeding was still into his head, as Illiana kept on running away and suddenly, John was at the same pace, his only thoughts of Ville...he was about to tell him all of this, but how could he mention that John was supposed to kill them? That he came from a family of killers?

Some paragon he was, a diamond that was flawed in too many ways to count...

* * *

Sleeping sound into his bed, John's arms were around Ville's waist as he pulled him up, carrying him soundlessly into the night. Illiana followed him, both of them heading off to the airport but John froze. "I'm not taking Ville away from his country!"

"Would you rather have him dead...?" Illiana asked, raising an eyebrow.

John just stared down at his face, so at peace, having no idea what was going on, what they were trying to decide on... John sighed softly. "I...Imma hide out away for a few days. I can't take him away from his family..."

"Just don't take him back home. It's unsafe."

"Oh my Goddness...Ville's parents...his sibling..." John bit down his lower lip and then sighed softly. "Take him to my hideout, it's safe there for the few days and I'll be there just protecting his parents and sibling. I'll bring him over, m'kay, Ana? I'm just gonna go now. Make sure that my Ville is safe in your arms, please, I'd rather die than see him hurt. You know that as well as I do."

Illiana nodded her head and watched John sprint off in the other direction and with one liquid motion, she jumped on top of a car. Eyes like a cat, she looked around before jumping from car to car. Hitting the ground, she ran as quickly as she could have in the direction of John's hideout. At the lake, she stopped and ran looked for some sort of boat, grinning softly at the thought of John in love.

* * *

"Ville! Ville!"

Bam pounced into the house enthusiastically, looking at the clock and realizing it was 4 AM...he would be awake anyways. Ville was always awake. Bam looked around only to find the house completely empty, his heart fluttering in horror. "He left me?" after today, he was gone? He felt a bit of defeat as he looked down at the floor. "I...I told Phil I loved him..."

In a fit of anger and fury, Bam ran towards Ville's bathroom and finally picked up a razor. He eyed it for a moment then allowed it to rip through his flesh...

**

* * *

**

;D YAY~!

**X Sam.**


	6. 6

**I'm keeping the torture and all to the lowest setting I can. -_- I'm not used to not doing weird evil stuffs so… I've put in some electrocution. Not TOO torturous I suppose, barely anything at all. XD. I know KitKat was looking forward to the torturing but I'm afraid if I do too much, I'd actually turn the plot around. XP. **

**Regardless, here is a chappie. X3.**

* * *

6

* * *

Bam slowly opened one eye.

A flash of white dabbed across his eyes and he looked around the room, only to find Phil lying across the cold floor. Phil's eyes were looking at Bam's and no word was uttered out of their lips as Phil slowly stood up, walking towards his boyfriend. "You're an idiot." Phil's voice was shaking in horror. "Why?"

Bam looked down at his wrists. "You waited all this time…to tell me that?" Bam chuckled.

"Don't laugh! Fuck it, Bambi. _You were in a coma_."

"Coma…?" Bam looked down at his wrists, to see that there were scars formed and then looked at the calendar beside him. It was about the end of January, now; it was the beginning of May. His heart was palpitating in his chest. He was asleep this entire time? _Five months? _

"You didn't know you were anemic when you started fucking cutting?"

"Of course I did!" Bam exclaimed, staring at Phil with sure eyes. Phil knew he wasn't giving him a piece of information and that was what made Phil's blood stir, Bam knew he was anemic yet he went on a cutting spree? It was like him hearing that Bam had skin cancer and was found underneath a tanning bed. It made him nauseous and tired and horrified, and on top of that all, to mask the pain, there was just fury.

"…why?" Phil's voice was frail and weak. "Why…?"

"You wouldn't understand, Phil."

"Don't tell me I won't understand! Just don't tell me!" Phil exclaimed, his eyes looking outraged as he started shaking. Bam's eyes looked down at Phil's chest…he was a lot fatter than he remembered. Bam thought that he was pregnant for a minute before he realized that Phil was a boy…and his arms were a lot puffier than usual, but the fat collected more around his stomach. Phil's face was much rounder than before, and red from the frustration. Bam's eyes trailed a bit lower, where his thighs were much fatter.

"When did you get fat?" Bam gasped when he realized what he'd just said. "Phil, babe, I'm sorry! I just woke up…and…I don't know…I guess I really can't control what I'm saying right…oh, babe, look at me!"

Phil was gobsmacked. He just stared down at Bam, and then looked back at his own stomach. Phil was holding onto his hips to support himself, and Bam recalled that his Mother did that when she had a backache. "Phil…?"

"I shouldn't have spent all that fucking time onto the floor waiting for you to wake up. I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have cried myself to sleep every night in those five months, six days and seven hours! I shouldn't have! I shouldn't have held your hand onto the bedside, squeezing it and crying my eyes out! I shouldn't have dropped from a B to an D to _an F_ in some classes… just so I can sneak out to see you sleeping, hoping you'd wake up! All the pain you've put me through…and then…you wake up and tell me I gained weight. _Well, screw you, Brandon Cole Margera. Screw you_."

Phil was shaking uncontrollably, looking at Bam with angry eyes, as the pain continued to swell into his chest. Pure pain. He looked down at his own feet as Bam stood up, with the wires still stuck to his body as Bam wrapped his arms around Phil, holding him close. Phil hugged him back, his arms around Bam's neck as soft breaths escaped Phil's pink lips.

Bam was staring into space, suddenly remembering why he was stuck here in the first place. Phil pulled his head out of the embrace, as he looked at the monitor, where Bam's heart race was racing. "Baby…?"

"Ville."

"He's fine! I'm sure he-"

Bam looked straight into Phil's eyes and Phil just shut up instantly. "He's missing. Yes. I don't know what happened! But he could be safe! You never know! And the rest of his family…I don't know…I don't know what happened. Nobody does…"

"I bet John does." Bam's eyes flickered into suspicious. Bam was playing around with a wire and then pulled it off before reaching to pull another one. Phil grabbed onto Bam's hand and looked straight into his eyes.

"_You're sick."_

Bam turned away, continuing to pull wires out of the place before he kissed Phil's lips into a soft butterfly kiss.

"I'm sorry," Bam muttered under his breath and before Phil could utter another word, Bam walked out of the room.

**SweetPandemonium**

Ville folded another set of white shorts, before hearing a door snap open.

After about two months of "needing to go and sort out something somewhere", Ville's heart stopped as he stared at John. He remembered waking up into a strange place a time before then John had to go "sort out something somewhere" for about three months, came around to leave a note, saying that he'd be gone a little while longer but he needed to see Ville's face beforehand or something.

After five months of simply waiting, Ville's heart fluttered but with the butterflies of happiness, there were butterflies of deception floating about. Iliana had told him the entire story, the fact that Ville was supposed to be killed but instead, John's Mother killed his Father and they escaped from society's eyes as it was. Ville put down a white shirt he was holding up only to stare at John.

"You lied to me."

"I love you," John simply said, hugging him tightly while kissing his sweaty forehead. "They kept you locked up in here? Doing people's laundry? Why didn't you tell me? Where are your parents? Your brother? …what the fuck happened when I was gone?"

Ville was staring into John's face. "You're bleeding…"

"What happened?" John rubbed the spot near his cheek, not caring about the blood seeping from the gash that was across his cheek. John's arms were around Ville's shoulders as he shook him slightly. "Love, what happened?"

"He lives down here." Iliana's voice was soft. "We couldn't hide him any other place. His family's safe but Ville's their target. They're not going to care about his family. They don't wanna torture him. They just want him dead. This is the safe, underground and guarded. Plus, the uniform helps him blend in."

Iliana gestured to Ville's uniform.

John stared at it. A dirty white long short-sleeved shirt, that reached towards his hips, with too many tears and holes and matching also filthy white pants, with dusty shoes. It was almost like he was treading through mud and soil. John slowly brushed aside the dirt on Ville's face.

"Training." Iliana whispered. "Dalen thought it would be good for him to actually train or something."

"This is the army movement." John rolled his eyes. "You placed my Ville into somewhere where cadets and whatever train to fight against the country? _And Dalen?_ What the fuck? Iliana!"

Iliana just stared down at her feet. "I…I suppose that it was inappropriate. I'll look for another place soon enough but right now; Ville's doing laundry until further notice. And tending to the soldiers' needs. I'll look for a high-security hide-out or build one from scratch."

Iliana simply disappeared and John was staring at Ville's face as he went back to folding clothing.

John grabbed onto Ville's wrist and their eyes met.

"For someone who probes through everyone's privacy, you sure don't get things that are clear and right in front of you. I'm angry. Fuck off. Leave me alone." Ville said, trying to keep calm as John's arms wrapped around Ville's waist. John softly kissing Ville's neck. Ville was just about to push John off when Ville looked into John's eyes.

Their lips met into a soft kiss, Ville's arms around John's neck.

"Can't stay angry at me?" John whispered into Ville's ear.

"I can't. You know all my secrets."

Ville slowly stared up at John's face, where John was frowning down at him before sighing. "Ville, babe, I'd never tell anyone your secrets. It's for you to know and me to probe through. Because I'm convinced I'm gonna be with you forever, truly, whether a friend or a lover. I won't let you go. I'm not some fictional character you can just push out of a storybook. I'm here, right beside you, looking into your eyes and drinking in the very essence of the green garden you own. I'm in love with you. And secrets are just a waste because you'd be telling them to me anyways at some point…and I swear I'd never betray you."

Ville looked down at the floor. "Why'd you probe through my secrets in the first place? Don't you believe you're invading someone's personal space?"

John shook his head. "Truly, love. I didn't. Not at all. In society, you, as Ville Valo, are gift. Wrapped in layers and layers of wrapping papers. I see you as some sort of decorative box and I want to slowly just take each layer off, to know every secret, to know the person you truly are, not the person you pretend to be."

"You said you'd make me feel afraid…"

"Aren't you?" John scrunched his nose. "In the middle of nowhere, all trapped and isolated, with your family who knows where and not being able to trust these people… aren't you afraid?"

"No."

John pulled out a Celtic knife from his pocket, slowly inching towards Ville and bringing the knife as close to Ville's neck as possible without actually hurting him. "And now…?"

Ville shook his head and took the knife from John's hand, looking at it as if it were art more than a killing device. "You made it yourself."

"I come from a family of psychopathic killers. Money wasn't really what we had. We were extremely poor but we killed and stole. That was my life, that was after you'd thrown off layers of tactful wrappers that you'd found a killer on the inside but I'd never hurt you and you know that, that's why you aren't afraid…I've seen the worst things before, things that you cannot fathom…come here and I'll show you…"

**SweetPandemonium**

John looked around, peering to see if there was anyone around before he led Ville underground.

"…I'm sorry if you get too scared, love."

Ville nodded his head softly as John pulled him into a room that said 'electrocution' on it. John's arms wrapped around Ville's body. "This is the least horrible form of death around these parts," John kissed Ville's cheek.

In the centre of a bed, a little blonde-haired girl was staring at Ville and smiling at him as if she was comforting him. _"Näkemiin…"_ the little girl whispered, looking down at her feet with that playful smile still on her face.

"She doesn't want you to be scared. She's trying to make the pain painless…" John whispered to Ville's ear as a jolt of electricity made her body twitch then the real jolt, surges of electricity basically frying her internal organs and through the tears, she still tried to manage a smile, staring at Ville's face as the switch went off. She was still alive but barely.

"Oh shit, Dalen must be around…"

John grabbed onto Ville's arm, finally recognizing Peggy's face as one of Dalen's protégés. John stepped back and was bumped into Dalen's body. John turned around only to stare at Dalen's face, gripping tightly around Ville's waist, 'you can't hurt him, Dalen. He won't be able to handle it."

"We'll see about that," Dalen smirked. "John, you can't run away from me. You know that. Your Father's dead because of you and Iliana won't take his place. You will. And you know what your Mother did…for your Father. So even if you were to love this…pampered human…you'd have to do it. You can run away all you want but there's always one step in front of you, and one step behind you. You're trapped and you have nowhere to go."

Dalen's fingers slowly draped across Ville's flesh. "He wants fear. Let's give it to him."

"Can't I just show him?"

"Fear is barely anything if you show it to them. Come on, and let's electrocute your lovely little one."

"You could kill him." John spat out.

"Then you do it." Dalen smirked.

John looked over at Ville, giving him a tiny butterfly kiss before carrying him off towards the bed and placing him down. The bed being made of steel and hard. John kissed Ville's nose, "just don't move and it'll all be over soon. It'll feel like it's going on for hours. It truly will. But don't move or he'll make me do it again. I'll put it on the lowest settings I can without Dalen saying that it isn't enough and frying you to your death."

After changing around the settings, John glanced at Ville giving him a warm smile. Ville smiled back and it made John's heart sink into his chest as he finally turned the machine on. The first few seconds were horrid, watching Ville getting electrocuted for no real reason other than it being tradition and he was counting seconds until he could turn off the device. It was maybe on for about 40 seconds before John switched it off, 40 more seconds and Ville might've died from the high voltage shock that the machine was giving him.

John moved towards his lover, watching Ville staring at him.

"John…I don't feel so good."

Peggy nodded with that same reassuring smile painting at her face, 'you'll feel like that at first. It's nothing and it'll get better in a while…after all, you've had 40 seconds of electrocution internally…your body's working so slowly now…it'll take a while before it goes back to its original state as it decreases the harm that the machine has given off."

"How did it feel? Was it that bad?"

Ville was shaking now and then looking at him. "I've never felt anything so horrid in my life."

John wrapped his arms around Ville's waist. "If this is how he acts at level one of pain, I don't wanna see how he'd react to the rest…" Ville's eyes widened. After he'd experienced, there was nothing more horrid than this—there was worse? Ville bit down his lower lip as John stroked his hair.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be with you through and through."

"I…I don't wanna do them, John!"

"I'm sorry." John whispered, 'I will contribute to the cause, don't worry. Whenever I can take your place, I will."

"But the pain…"

"…I'm used to," John cut him off, staring into green orbs. "I'm in love with you and I can truly say that losing you is the worst type of pain for me. Not any of these torture contraptions. I can handle each of them, twice, three times all at once, but you…never you."

Ville slowly nodded his head, whimpering. "I…I—"

"Shush and let's go get you some food so that your body starts working on its regular basis, your body realizes that you're not dead and that you need the organs to work. And some food will do you some good." John carried Ville off towards a metallic room, where almost everything was made of metal. John placed Ville onto the uncomfortable bed, kissing his cheek.

"I love you." John whispered. "And I'll be back right away."

Ville just stared around room, scanning with tired eyes. Sharp knives, planted out on a metal table, and the walls were made of pure metal…he suddenly felt claustrophobic, looking around every corner and every region, with his heart thumping as quick as it can in his chest. He felt his breathing get worse.

His inhaler…oh God…his inhaler…he left it with Iliana.

John walked in and almost dropped the food into his hand as he walked towards him, holding his hands around Ville's shoulder. "Try to exhale, love…calm down for a second…"

Ville nodded his head, trying to follow John's instructions.

"It's not fucking working!" Ville exclaimed, breathing irregularly again, as John ran out of the room for a moment before coming back, panting, holding onto a brown bag and tearing through it, and producing the inhaler and Ville snatched it at a moment's time, slowly regulating back to his normal pace.

"…I can't do this." Ville said, looking at John, 'if that's the lowest possible torture device here…then I have no idea what the rest would do to me…"

John stared at him, slowly nodding his head. "I understand. I don't know how to talk Dalen out of this but I'll try. You sleep." John blinked, taking off his jacket and shirt, and placing them underneath Ville.

John stroked Ville's face. "You go ahead and sleep and I'll come by later."

Ville slowly nodded his head. "O-okay…"

John disappeared off towards the door, slamming it behind him and looking down at his feet. He had a problem to fix – quickly. He was hesitant. He didn't care about people being electrocuted before because they were used to it at a young age, their bodies were basically shields so the damage wasn't too horrid…but Ville was alive now…though that didn't mean that everything was fine and peachy. "Peggy!"

Peggy stared up at John's face. "Hmm?"

"You're Dalen's daughter. Try and talk to him about it…I need to take Ville home. We have no idea what might've happened whilst we were gone…Peggy?"

Peggy giggled. "Anything for you, Johnny!"

John followed Peggy towards Dalen's room, his breaths decreasing by the second. He was so nervous that it showed in his eyes but to seal the nervousness, there was strength. "Dalen."

**SweetPandemonium**

Ville opened one eye and then opened the other to fixate on the place he was in.

The broken CD's, the walls, the floor—his things…his heart fluttered as he stood up and looked around, feeling as if he was in a haven, secured by the scent. He was home again. His heart felt heavy and swollen with some sort of butterfly happiness that he had not felt before.

Ville had a beaming smile on his face as he slipped downstairs. He looked around with enlightenment all over his face before he stepped outside. His room. His house. His sanctuary. His heart sunk down his chest as he bit down his lower lip. "John?"

And out of a nearby bush, John slipped off, now clad into tight pants and a shirt. He walked towards Ville, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly.

"Home? How?"

"_Oh,"_ John blinked. "I honestly hoped you wouldn't bring that up… but if you must know, love…it's nothing important. It's me doing a last job for him, well, it's not a job I'd like to do…but-"

"What's the job?"

John pulled out a gun and played around with it for a moment. "Um…I have to kill Dani."

**SweetPandemonium**

**Shush. XD.**

**Who didn't see that one coming? **

**X Sam. **


	7. 7

**Gah. Gah. Gah. ERW32ewdsw- hopefully people are still reading! I'm writing, I swear. XD. This chapter has combined logic in it considering I had reread the first...6 chapters and decided to throw in a BIT of logic. :)**

* * *

7

* * *

In a loss for words, Ville continued to stare at John's form.

"But why?"

"He's just- he knows I care about you and the people around you." John had tried to explain, giving Ville a soft smile. "Listen to me-"

"No," Ville cut him off, staring at him with harder green eyes. The silence lingered around them for a moment before John tried to talk again, with no hope. He didn't know what to say or how to explain that he had to do this. He'd looked at Ville's form for what felt like hours, just staring at him. Dalen had found his weak spot and played around with it.

"Vil-"

"No!" Ville exclaimed, twisting to look at John. His eyes now fully contacted with his own. Ville sighed. He didn't say another word as he bit down his lower lip. He was angry. He was so angry. He didn't know what to say or what to do as John stroked a part of Ville's face. "Why Dani? Why not Bam? I'm just asking because he chooses to his advantage. He doesn't care about how tight Bam and I are, he knows that me and Dani-"

"Are in a corrupt state," John had finished off for him. "He dies. You feel guilty. You've never really had a proper chat since the unveiling of the entire diabolical rapture that's related to the play. That's what he's playing at. Eliminate Dani before you get a chance to talk to him and clear things up. Because guilt hits harder than the departure from a lovely friendship - he knows. He really does."

"He's..."

"Playing on his past. Re-playing it again. Dalen had once been in your position. He likes making people feel this way. His ex-girlfriend's been killed just after they broke up. Dalen knew if his current girlfriend has been killed, he'd have no problem. Dalen's ex was named Catherine. She was obsessed with getting him back but he'd rejected her. They'd had a nasty argument before she was completely butchered. Dalen's girlfriend at that name was named Michelle. After Catherine's death, Dalen went insane and killed Michelle. Ran off before they could pin-point him and then just went on repeating the cycle. He'd been against my family for years. The bastard that killed my Father. You see, Michelle is my cousin. He'd had a grudge on my family for a long time and was angry at us. It was almost like if he killed us all then he could find redemption. Catherine had a huge hate for my Father and my family and what we stand for. After her death, that hate was plunged into Dalen. He wants to make you feel the way he did by making me kill Dani, the piece of guilt hanging in the line, the hint of sexuality that is present in both of you - and he thinks that he'd lead you into insanity. He wants you to be on his side."

Ville's face was completely pale. "Does he see himself in me?"

John didn't respond.

"I asked you a question," Ville said, now agitated. "Does he see himself in me?"

"Angel, you are nothing like him I assure you. He's a very evil man but," John took a deep breath and nodded. "He does see himself in you. He sees his anger in you, the pure lust in your eyes - he sees a mirror of himself just by looking at you, something that he thinks he can mend to his very own creation."

Ville seemed to be lost in a different time and space.

"Ville?"

Ville was lost in his trance still as he shook his head. "Why is it that at the beginning of this year, I was normal but now I'm not? What's going on? What was I thinking? I wish you were just like every other guy. Why couldn't you just rape me or something and just leave? I don't understand anything anymore. You came into my life and everything changed in this one instant. Dani's suddenly afraid of pain. Bam's addicted to it. Phil and Bam's relationship is fragile. Dani and Matt's is much stronger. I am part of a psycho's plan for revenge. Well, here's my reaction - FUCK THIS! I'm tired of this. You better leave. Now. I don't ever want to see you again-"

"At your wish, darling." John had said. His voice sounded softer. "I am not normal. My way of getting to you was not normal. I basically kidnapped you and spilled out all of your secrets and made you see the horrible truth that is your world and I did all of this with no warning. I did not think of your emotions in this play. I do realise that you will never forgive me and I do not blame you at all, apricot."

"Stop calling me after a fruit."

"Very well," John had sighed, stroking Ville's face once more before turning around to disappear into the darkness. Ville lied down onto his couch. His head into his hands, trying to think of how the world had spun from something logical into something that made no sense at all. He took another deep breath and heard his brother walk inside and his Mother screaming something in Finnish about him smashing a vase. He'd have to face the music soon and tell them all about it. He stood up, took one last deep breath before looking at his brother's face, whom seemed to be ecstatic that they were in something that seemed out of a video game.

"What next?" he'd asked, grinning.

Ville shook his head as he'd stared back at his own parents. "Go upstairs, Jesse."

He just hoped everything would be normal and sane again.

* * *

"Oh, aren't you pretty?"

Bam had turned around to hear the voice from behind him that seemed familiar. Only to realise that it had been Dani standing there with a smirk implanted onto his face. Bam had sighed. He truly had no time nor energy for this but did not say a word. He had turned around.

"You're an idiot," Dani had stated, shaking his head. "Get back to the hospital, Margera. Ville's safe."

"He's-"

"Back, affirmative. Matt had told me only moments ago. He'd went to visit him. He's fine. You, on the other hand, are not." He'd carried on, holding onto Bam's hand and looking at the cuts onto his flesh. Most of the cuts had healed Bam had noticed, except for a few that had become total scars, pinkish and clear against his skin. Bam ripped his hand out of the way, staring back at Dani with a fixed gaze.

"I-" Bam had started but was cut off by Dani's voice.

"I love you, too."

Bam had stared at him in full shock as Dani had disappeared back into the mist, leaving Bam alone to recollect his thoughts.

* * *

That morning, Ville's family had tried to break the tension of the air by visiting the Margera's. Bam hadn't talked to Ville since this disappearance and he had no idea what to say. He stared at Ville, whom had his legs crossed, a book of some sort on his lap that he pretended to be reading as his eyes were fixated onto Jesse poking Jess's shoulder whom looked quite unamused.

"You were gone for a while," was the only thing that Bam was able to say.

"Yes." Ville responded, not knowing what to say either.

"You look like you lost your watch."

"Yeah, yeah, I did. I think it's in Matt's locker though. I remember he wanted to borrow it."

"Oh."

More silence had consumed them before Bam turned his head towards Ville's face, lips trembling, eyes begging, "what in fuck's name are we doing, Ville?"

"I don't know. Trying to be normal," Ville gave a sad chuckle and a weak half-smile. "John changed everything for not only me, but you. He'd changed in it into a way I didn't want. All of a sudden, I know all of this stuff about you that I would never have guessed and all of a sudden, Dani's all hyped up on perfume and hates pain. I feel like I'm not even gonna wince if they suddenly say that Jeff's part unicorn or something. Everything's just changed. It's so fucking unfair."

"At least that's one thing we can agree about."

Bam and Ville looked at each other, sharing a secret smile.

Ville had sighed. His stomach was starting to hurt and he didn't know what to say. Jesse had grabbed onto Ville's foot and just when Ville was about to react, he'd slipped him into the water. At the quickness of the moment, Ville had started clawing at his brother's back, causing Jesse's laughter to dissolve into screams, pushing Ville back near the swimming pool wall. "Fuck." Jesse swore under his breath.

Ville stared back at Jesse's back, seeing the marks marred onto his skin.

"Are you-?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dammit. I didn't know you could fight though."

_"He does see himself in you. He sees his anger in you, the pure lust in your eyes - he sees a mirror of himself just by looking at you, something that he thinks he can mend to his very own creation."_ Ville tried to catch his breath. Bam had given him his inhaler in that moment as Ville took a huge gulp of it. That was it.

Maybe Dalen was right.

Maybe Ville was more capable of violence than he thought...his eyes onto the scratches of red against his brother's skin.

* * *

That night, Bam bit down onto a sandwich, looking back at Ville whom was slowly eating and staring into space. Bam had sighed. "Ville, Jesse's fine. Don't look so guilty for it. He's kinda proud that he has marks on his skin. Closest thing he'd get to a tattoo."

Ville had offered him a half-smile before he'd shrugged. "I guess you're right."

Bam had flashed him a grin before taking another bite of his food. "Dani found me. He told me you were fine."

Ville had nodded his head, digesting the information quite quickly. Bam was debating whether or not to tell him about what Dani had said before sighing and deciding that they'd had enough drama. He looked back at his plate, took another huge bite and then returned to looking at Ville cross his legs together and pretend to read his book when Bam knew that he had a thousand thoughts running into his mind. He just hoped that soon enough, they'd be back to tearing each other's hair and slapping each other's shoulders whilst singing obscene lyrics out loud where everyone could hear them.

* * *

Phil had been walking out into the cold with his leather jacket on. He'd talked to his Doctor about his Cushing's syndrome and he talked about his steroid abuse which had effected the levels of cortisol in his body, making him gain weight rapidly. He'd been off his steroids but he'd felt lousy and loveless. He'd lost a significant amount of weight just by tapering off the steroids and just got a few glands removed by surgery a day before to ensure that there would be no excess production of cortisol in his body.

He'd sighed. He felt completely and utterly unwanted. Sitting beside a bench, he'd shakily allowed himself to try and enjoy the night but wasn't able to. A car had stopped by in front of him and Phil had raised an eyebrow. A hand had gestured him to come closer.

"Get in. I need to talk to you."

Phil had raised an eyebrow and slipped into the car. He knew that he wasn't supposed to get into a stranger's car but he was alone and loveless right now. All he wanted to do was cut down this feeling of loneliness. He wanted some sort of excitement.

"John Morrison."

Phil had raised an eyebrow. "Ville's ex?"

John felt the words sting him hardly as he nodded his head. "Before him and I had broken up, he'd told me he wanted a baby. I told him to masturbate into a cup...apparently, Illiana's pregnant."

Phil gasped softly. "He doesn't know?"

"He wanted me out of his life completely," John had nodded his head. "He told me not to disturb the peace anymore. I do not blame him. In those past few months that I'd been together with him, his entire world has changed. I was the first to confront Bam's cutting habit, the first to tell them that Dani was afraid of pain, the first to confront Ville about his own past that was linked to butterflies and you..."

John blinked. "How's your Cushing's, Philip?"

Phil seemed slightly afraid for a bit before he'd shrugged. "I'm starting to look a lot more like my old self."

"You're beautiful either way."

Phil had been taken back. It had been so long that he'd been called beautiful that it made his heart soar. He'd stared back into the window, looking at the night and finally enjoying it for once. John had tapped a bar across his shoulders, offering him a Brunch Bar. Phil looked at it, confused, before he'd taken it in.

"You're starving. Your stomach's roaring. Do not listen to Bam, Phil. You're off the steroids. Your hypertension will get better as well."

Despite the fact that it creeped Phil out that John knew all of this, he didn't know what to do but take the bar and consume it. He'd eaten it so fast that John's theory was proved, Phil was indeed starving. John was driving Phil around and showing him places, telling him about the history of some of the plants and how they came to be. John had told him he was interested in the nature of flowers and fruit.

"Apricot. You call Ville-"

"Apricot," John finished it off for him and nodded his head. "When my Father was around, my Mother used to make a dessert dish that consisted of apricots and ice cream. What I'd notice about Ville was that he ate it the same way she did. I do notice the smaller things. The way he tilted his head, closing his eyes as he took a 2-second bite every moment and he is quite a slow eater. It was one thing that made me fall for him. He was security that I needed."

John had picked off an apricot from a nearby apricot tree and had given it to Phil. Phil had stared at it and Phil tried to tilt his head towards it.

"Slightly to the left."

Phil had fixed his tilt and John had nodded towards him. "Act like it's your lover when you eat it." Phil's mouth wrapped around the fuzziness of the coat of the apricot and bit into it.

"The juice just slides down a bit down your throat."

Phil had laughed slightly as he continued into the same pattern and in an instant had John's arm reached to Phil's elbow, pushing him closer. John's lips fully covering Phil's own. Phil's hands going down towards John's belt buckle...

Dalen's eyes watched as he smirked. Perfect.

John had been staring back at the darkness, where he'd seen Dalen, with sadness painted onto his face and regret for what was he about to do. He hated playing Dalen's game but there was no other way he could do this. He'd stared down at Phil, whom was soon enough, naked and underneath him.

The game has begun.

* * *

**;D I like shocking you all! I'm sure ONE of these things in the chapter made you go all WTF?**

**X Sam.**


	8. 8

**Hi. I'm in a more insane-than-ever mood. I must write. MEOW.**

* * *

8

* * *

John Morrison felt nothing other than disgust. He'd stared at Phil, whom was sleeping now, in his pants and a bare chest on top of a bare chested John. He didn't know what to say and he knew that he'd break Phil's heart as well as Bam's at the same time. He'd stared up at the roof of the car, wondering what he could do to change the course of what had happened an hour ago. Phil was gorgeous and beautiful yet John felt like he shouldn't have been Phil's first. It wasn't romantic at all. He'd taken a big part of him that he wouldn't be able to give back. With that thought, John's eyes flickered across the roof again, clutching Phil tightly.

At that moment, he'd heard the glass tap. John had sat up, looking into the eyes of Dalen.

John had rolled open the car window, afraid that if he'd move, Phil would wake up. Dalen had smirked, "isn't that sweet? His first time in the back of a car with some guy he hasn't known...see? I told you I knew Phil's character just by looking at him. Phil doesn't care about logic and reason, does he?"

John didn't say anything.

Dalen had stroked Phil's back. "Now, for Ville to find you. Then it's all just set."

"You're a sick bastard," John had spat back at him.

"Oh, darling, I know," Dalen had spat back, walking off into the distance before Ville could dare see him plotting it all out. John's breath was racing and he tried not to think about it all but it was hard to forget and even harder to think that everything would be fine. He felt like he was playing a script, a broken melody and that nobody tried to read between the lines to find out the truth. It was all black and white and grayness was lost.

* * *

**_"He plants the seed of love and then runs off, leaving it to grow...lovelessly."_**

_Peggy had stared back at John as he'd said the last part of the story. John's eyes fixated onto the beautiful little plants that he'd grown for Peggy. "This is a Darwin Hybrid Tulip," he'd said to her. "It's a beautiful little tulip. My Mother had a variety of them in her hair during her wedding. They're very big, beautiful flowers and my favourite is called a Burning Heart tulip."_

_He'd shown her a cream tulip, that had streaks of reddish pink adorn it. "This is normally about 55 centimetres long when I grow them. They aren't scented and they don't have a specific flowering season. They're very feminine-looking flowers and they're gorgeous." _

_Peggy stared at the flower as John extended his hand towards it._

_"But it's the only one you have!"_

_John had smiled warmly toward her. "Happy birthday, Peggy."_

_Peggy stared back at John with a grin and had hugged him sweetly as Dalen had stared at them, unamused. "May I speak to Johnny here, alone?"_

_Peggy had stared at Dalen with fear into her eyes as she took the flower from him. The lack of fragrance didn't make it any less beautiful than it is as she ran off into the distance. John had stared back up at Dalen._

_"I presume that you've grown some flowers for Iliana's wedding."_

_"She loves roses. I've grown her varieties of roses. I've grown her Hybrid Tea Gemini roses, which are her favourite and her lover, Garrett, loves Christina Lynne Floribunda roses, which I've also grown. They are a little harder to grow but I have a huge load of them."_

_"How's apricot?"_

_"The apricot beauty tulips?"_

_"No, your Finnish tulip."_

_John had stared at him, stunned. "How did you figure-?"_

_"You have a collection of apricot beauty tulips that you do tend to look at before bed, you'd look love-struck and you'd say his name in your sleep, almost as if you're fucking him on air or something. I don't like it. You're out of focus. You can't kill when you're out of focus, John. You're already a horrible assassin. Not to mention, it is slightly embarrassing for you to be both a murderer and a gardener."_

_John had sighed. "Please, let us not fight today of all days. It's Peggy's birthday. She can hear us."_

_"You're damn weak," Dalen retorted, watching John basically shrink away at him. "You're a mirror of your Mother. She looks alike to you and she was ugly-"_

_"Don't you dare say that about my own Mother. She was a beautiful lady with a heart of gold and-"_

_"She's dead."_

_"No," John shook his head. "No, no, she isn't!"_

_"Go back to your Father."_

_"My real Father's dead. And my real Mother's not dead." John had told him. He hated the cycle of being pushed from one family of assassins to another to learn their tricks and to eventually outsmart them. It was the reason that John was forced to know everything about the family and in time, it had become a routine. He couldn't talk to anyone unless he did a full background check about them beforehand and he'd had various 'Mothers' and 'Fathers' but none of them were real. Illiana wasn't even his real sister. She was one of the sisters in an assassin's family that had figured out what John had been up to and decided to tag along and had become a reliable partner. She still acted as his sister and Dalen had stayed them as so._

* * *

That night, John had remembered he had rebelled against him so many times and honestly, he ended up killing most of his 'Mothers' and 'Fathers'. John had sighed softly, looking down at the floor of the car. He hated being in this position. He hated having to hold Phil when he knew he shouldn't be around Phil. He remembered lovely memories of giving Ville books. He'd throw onto his desk books about flowers and poetry related to flowers and in the beginning of the book, he'd write a small paragraph dedicated to him. It helped him ease up the process of actually meeting the lovely Ville. He didn't know if Ville figured out that John was the one that was planting the books there or not but he still found relief in it. He'd get ancient love stories and allow them to fall down. His favourite being a Midsummer's Night Dream that he had yet to give Ville.

"John! Phil?"

That was definitely Ville's voice.

John looked up and Phil basically jumped up in fear at the voice around him. Phil looked up to stare at Ville's shocked face. John wanted to just wipe out all of the shock out of his face, stroke his shoulders and tell him that he was just seeing things but it was true. Ville's face was scrunched up in anger. "Phil, did he rape you?"

"No!" Phil exclaimed with horrified eyes. "We just...kinda...did..."

Ville looked like he could've torn everything to pieces. "I get some note in the mail saying to come by here. I honestly thought that it was some sort of meet-up with you and me, John. I didn't know I was going to stare at two skanks getting it on at the end of the night. Phil! How could you? What about Bam?"

"I stayed near the hospital every night since he slipped into a coma. Only for him to wake up and call me fat! What in fuck's name do you think? That relationship was nothing. I didn't know. He called me beautiful and I...what's wrong with wanting to feel pretty after all these long fucking months of me just sitting there with Cushing's and possibly liver failure because of me abusing steroids? What did you want me to do? Congratulate him because he insulted me?"

Ville was sell-shocked.

"It really happened," John nodded his head at him.

"Bam was in a coma?"

"He cut himself and he's anemic." Phil had nodded his head, sitting up straight. His eyes looking innocent and pure. "God, Ville, if I could do anything in the world, I would. We all love you. I swear I love you and I don't know what to do or what to say but this is reality. Me and Bam are just...all fallen apart. I don't know why but it's just that way and believe me, I'm sure when Morro was fucking me, he was thinking of you. I have such a low self-esteem that I didn't mind thinking that he'd kill me on the spot. That's the honest truth, Ville. What we were living were juts lies on top of lies and I'm done with that. This is the ugly truth and I don't wanna face it either but..."

Ville stared back at John and Phil. "...who are you people?"

Phil slipped out of John's car, John following after and John tried to touch Ville's shoulder only for him to react but jumping up and pushing him back towards his car. "Don't you dare touch me again."

"Ville-"

"Don't you say my name again."

Ville felt John's hand against his cheek as Ville kicked him as harder as he could've against his hip. John crouched for a moment as Ville's hands found its way towards John's skin, scratching against it as their eyes met together and John was gasping. "Ville-"

"Look, don't you-" Phil tried to cut in but Ville turned out to jump onto him, tackling him towards the ground and throwing a series of punches to Phil's stomach.

"He's confused, Phil! Please, just don't react back." John tried to assure Phil as he grabbed onto Ville, pulling Ville apart from Phil and bringing him closer to him. Ville suffocated into the familiar scent of John's sweatshirt. John stroked his cheek. "Please, believe me-"

"Why should I?"

"You're confused."

"I am not!"

"You're confused."

Ville stared back at him before sighing as he cradled his head into his hands. "Fuck it! I am confused! Happy, John? What do you want from me?" John stroked Ville's shoulder as Ville laid his head against John's own chest. Phil stood up and walked towards them before giving them both a soft smile.

"Ville, John's sister is pregnant." Phil blinked.

"She...you did...?" Ville looked rather sickly pale now. "God, just when you think it's getting a bit better, it gets worse! How fucking great! I just love my life."

John had smiled warmly at Ville. "You do not have to suffer in silence, darling. You may not want to look at me again but I will stay be there for you whenever you might need it. I had to...er...get more-so intimate with Philip. Dalen's power is beyond my control. He is the man that holds the fate of my Mother, whom he claims is dead but I do not believe that. I believe that if I continue to act good for him, then he will not kill her. And I do not want to be in this web but we have no other choice. Ville...he threatens you so much. He knows you're my weak point and I may have to leave soon but I will always be there for you, in contact, through letters, through something."

Ville stared at him.

_'Tell him you don't want him to go, that you need him'._

"Well, have fun," Ville responded.

"I...will try to," John shrugged. "The child that Illiana is carrying is a part of you, a gift from you to me and I see that as a blessing. I will return when Dalen's reign will end and that is soon enough. The fights are brutal and the Lockdown will be a problem. I will give you your child which I did promise to give to you and as you wish, I will be out of your life. Goodbye, apricot. I love you."

Ville had bit down his lower lip.

_'I love you too.'_

And he watched John disappear into the darkness, without another word left for them.

* * *

Dani had been watching behind the bushes and had called up a number.

"Margera, remember Dalen Ryan?"

* * *

**So you got to know a little bit about THE MORRO. Apparently, I'm doing a lot more than hinting at Margera/Filth. I must get Matt/Phil together, that's why XD**

**X Sam.**


End file.
